Betrayed
by Atesazuya
Summary: Yukimura Hyouga is one of the talented player in Hakuren. Fubuki Shirou is their coach and Yukimura's special person. "Fubuki-senpai always serious with soccer", "Fubuki-senpai is awesome", "Fubuki-senpai trained me".One day, he got the news, Fubuki quit the soccer club and go to their opponent's place. One-shot story of Yukimura's feelings about Fubuki's betrayal.


_The breeze…_

_It's cold, yet it is warm…_

_Whenever I close my eyes and open it again…_

_I can see you smiling at me.._

_Holding a soccer ball and throw it to my chest…_

_I grab it and see your face.._

_Your words really make me happy…_

"_Yukimura, let's be like a wind"_

_Your big hands holding mine…_

_You brought me to the field and play with me…_

_I am happy.. Oh, please…_

_I don't want this to end…._

"Errgghhhh"

I open my eyes. What I can see is my room's ceiling. It's still dark. I'm trying to get up, "Eh?"

Eh? What is this?

I can feel that my eyes and my cheeks are wet. I wipe it with my palm. I'm crying?

"W-what is this? Why am I crying?"

Suddenly, I remember Fubuki-senpai, the one who betray me. My eyes becomes blur, and a hot fluid fall over my pale face.

"Senpai…"

A few drop of tears fall to the white pillow. I grab it, hard.

_Why?_

_I thought you will be my side forever…_

_I've been waiting for you.._

_ Everyday and night.._

_You're not showing yourself.._

_Without farewell, you're gone, to someone else…_

_I've been calling for you…_

_But you never looking back…_

_And I realise it was, a cruel reality from the other past…._

"Fubuki-senpai will tell me about the new techniques. I can't wait for it!" Slowly, I walk to the snowfield and juggling the ball.

"He sure are late. Or is it me who comes to early? Ah, never mind, I will wait for a little bit." Fubuki-senpai might caught with a traffic jammed or maybe he got another business. I don't care, he promise me that he will be with me.

The snow start falling. I stop playing with the ball and sit at the goalpost. It's been 2 hours. What happen to him. The sky are getting dark. I put my ball besides me, and continue to wait.

After a few minutes, I can see a black figure. He is becoming near to me. I bet it is senpai. I stand up, grab the ball and run to him.

"What taking you so long, Fubuki-senpai? Ah!" Wait, it is not senpai. A huge body stands in front of me, "Shirosaki?"

A dark-brown haired guy, grin his teeth, "What are you doing here, Yukimura? Waiting for the betrayer coach?"

Betrayer? What the hell is he talking about? I don't know what but he really makes me angry, " What are you talking about, Shirosaki? Where is senpai?"

"Fubuki kantoku? Hahahaha!" Shirosaki put his hands to his head like it is a very funny things to said. I'm getting more angry about this.

I grab his collar, "Oy, don't play with me!" Shirosaki is quiet calm but he got an evil smile.

""Hmmm? You don't know?" he ask me.

"Know what?" What the hell he is, just tell me!

"Your kawaii senpai is no longer here. He left the team, he left you. He betray Hakuren."

What? Senpai left me, alone here? He will no longer with me?

"Don't you lie me, Shirosaki!" My blood boiled. He is lie! This must be one of your prank!

"Oho, you don't trust me? Now, he was gone to Raimon, our next opponent." Shirosaki grab my hands and stare to my wide eyes. "You don't believe it? I show you, come here.."

Shirosaki grab my hand and put me inside a black car, " Where are you bringing me?" I'm asking Shirosaki. "To Raimon….."

Raimon? Fubuki-senpai is really there? Why am I shivering? Am I scared to know the truth?

_If this is just a bad dream…_

_Someone…_

_Please wake me up…_

_Fubuki-senpai…_

_Please…._

After a few hours, we safely arrive at Raimon. Shirosaki brought me to the school's field. We hide at the bush.

Shirosaki told me to look at the bench. When, I was turning around, I could see him.

I can see Fubuki-senpai. He is with Raimon's coach and their trainers, Endou Mamoru and Kidou Yuuto. My eyes deceive me? I-I can't believe what I saw. Senpai is a betrayer. He deceive us from the start. He lie to me. He left me. I-I HATE HIM!

After a while, Endou-san and Kidou-san are walking away. He left senpai alone at the field. Senpai look at the soccer ball.

Suddenly, Shirosaki stand and walk to him, "Shi-Shirosaki!"

Fubuki-senpai seems shock to see him. Two of them seems to talk about something. But, I don't care. My heart are break, someone I care betray me. I walk myself to in front of him, "Yu-Yukimura!"

Did he talk to me about something? I-I can't get it. What did he say? I'm totally upset now!

A big hands trying to touch my shoulder, I slap that hand, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

_You're betrayer!_

_You betrayed Hakuren!_

_You betrayed me!_

_You lie to me!_

_I make sure you pay for it!_

_For played with my heart…_

_I don't care what method…_

_As long I can defeat you…_

_Even I will been consume by the darkness…_

Now, I am with the fifth-sector. Because of them, I can unleashed my new power, my own kenshin. I can defeat Raimon. I can defeat senpai.

I put my hands to my forehead, my tears still pouring out, "Is this the right choice, gang up with fifth-sector?"

Tonight breeze , is very cold. My head is full with "Revenge".

Slowly, I put my head down to my knee..

_Fubuki-senpai, please come back…_

_To my side…._

_Like always.._

_You promised me…_

_Right?_

_-End-_

* * *

**Ate : Hi, everyone.. This is a one-shot story of Yukimura when Fubuki left him.. This plot might be different to original plot, so what i want to tell you is that i change it a little.**

**Yukimura : Senpai~~~~~**

**Fubuki : Yukimura, do you miss me?**

**Yukimura : *nod* **

**Fubuki : Let's go home..*hug Yukimura*  
**


End file.
